1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a server apparatus, a communication system, and a paging execution method which executes paging so as to broadcast information including at least one of images and voices to a plurality of telephone terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telephone system includes a paging function. The paging function is a function of broadcasting voice signals from a certain telephone terminal to devices such as a plurality of telephone terminals or loud-speakers.
As regards a technique similar to the technique of this kind, a system, which an exchanger inquires, to a pager terminal of a callee, whether a voice signal can terminate to the pager terminal in accordance with pager calling from a caller, and if it is impossible for the voice signal to be terminated, the exchange apparatus reports the fact to the caller, is proposed (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-69402).
Meanwhile, a paging function may include a system which once stores voices and images to send to a device to be paged and then broadcasts the stored voices and images. Another paging function may include a system which pages pre-recorded voices and images.
Some of these systems enable many callers to perform calling operations for paging almost at the same time. In such systems, since there are some possibilities that the systems have been broadcasting voices and images from other callers at the time when the calling operations are completed, the systems may not broadcast the voices and images just after the completion of the calling operations.